Stay
by severus-fan
Summary: Songfic. Based on the song Stay by Sugarland. Zoro wants Sanji to stay with him. ZoroSanji, SanjiNami. Rated T for mentions of sex.


**Disclaimer:**** None of the characters mentioned belong to me. **

**I selected only parts of the lyrics, so obviously some lines are missing. Please go listen to the song, it's pretty good for a country song (says the one that loves rock music). **

_I've been sitting here staring at the clock on the wall  
And I've been laying here praying, praying she won't call  
It's just another call from home  
And you'll get it and be gone_

Zoro had known when it began that things were never going to be serious between the two of them. Sanji made it quite clear where his affections lie, and it wasn't with a green-haired swordsman. Said swordsman had been fine with this; he didn't want to get closer to the shit-cook anyway, and he definitely didn't want to deal with such useless things like _emotions_. He wasn't looking for love or understanding - he wanted a moment of release, a way of getting sex without paying for it.

The arrangement was perfect.

_I'll be left here waiting  
With my Heart on my sleeve  
Oh, for the next time we'll be here  
Seems like a million years _

_What do I have to do to make you see  
She can't love you like me_

It started with annoyance. Zoro couldn't understand why Sanji continued to fawn over the crew-woman when they never gave any indication of returning his feelings. Several times he'd asked Sanji why, who would only reply with an impatient, biting tone saying that the, "Idiot moss-head wouldn't understand, even if I explained."

Probably not, he'd conceeded.

It wasn't like he was jealous. It didn't bother him when Sanji went off with other woman and came back smelling like them. He'd shrug, go back to what he was doing before, and forget it ever happened by breakfast the next morning. The best Zoro could figure was being trapped on the ship with the loudmouth idiot was what was getting to him. If he was on land and went off with some woman, at least Sanji was doing his ridiculous noodle-dance and crowing far away.

_Why don't you stay  
I'm so tired of being lonely  
I'm down on my knees  
Don't I give you what you need  
When she calls you to go  
There is one thing you should know  
We don't have to live this way  
Baby, why don't you stay_

Next came worry, which lead to distraction. Zoro knew Sanji's habit of refusing to harm a woman, enemy or no. It annoyed him, and it made him worry. His worry would linger in the back of his mind, digging in deep, creating scenario's that began with Sanji facing a woman opponent and ending with him dying on the ground. It was distracting, and Zoro hated that more than he hated the love-cook's flirting, or crowing, or general stupidity. So naturally he'd have to go find him, and the sight of him standing tall and firm in the middle of a battle field, fallen marines or enemy pirates around him made the pressure in his chest ease up, if only a little.

His abnormal worry for the shit-cook scared him, and for several weeks he refused to have anything to do with him, leading to increased flirting toward the woman and heated looks when no one was looking. Zoro finally gave in when Sanji cornered him, gripping his elbow as the swordsman tried to stomp past. It wouldn't have been a hard hold to break out of, but the feeling of Sanji's hands on him broke something inside.

The sex that night had been rough, violent almost. Neither complained, and to Zoro it seemed like the sex was even better after that.

_You keep telling me, baby  
There will come a time  
When you will leave her arms  
And forever be in mine  
But I don't think that's the truth  
And I don't like being used and I'm tired of waiting  
It's too much pain to have to bare  
To love a man you have to share_

Zoro never told Sanji to quit seeing other woman. He was find being the "backup", the "other person". Someone to sneak to when Sanji needed something only Zoro could give him. The green-haired man would watch the blonde cook walk off arm-in-arm with a woman, and would think, _He's yours tonight. But after we leave, until we reach the next island, he'll be mine._

Things were slowly changing though. After they were done, instead of immediately leaving, they'd lay there, silent. After an unnamed amount of time passed, one would get up and begin dressing. The other would follow only after the first had left.

But that didn't stay the same either. After a time, Sanji began to talk. Mostly to complain about their captain, or Ussop's latest inventions. But sometimes, on rare occasions, the cook would talk about other things, like his dream - All Blue. About the shitty old man, and the days when he was just a gaki learning to cook under the painful teachings of a pirate-turned-cook.

_Why don't you stay  
I'm down on my knees  
I'm so tired of being lonely  
Don't I give you what you need  
When she calls you to go  
There is one thing you should know  
We don't have to live this way  
Baby, why don't you stay_

It took longer for Zoro to open up. But in that odd state between sleep and wakefulness, he found himself speaking quietly about his childhood, about his sensei and his parents. About Kuina.

And the promise they made.

It wasn't something Zoro had ever fully told anyone, not even Luffy in those weeks they drifted on the ocean alone before Nami. It made him feel vulnerable, more open than he'd ever been before. Sanji would listen silently, and when it was time to go he'd brush his hand against Zoro's. It would make his breath hitch, his cheeks flush, and his limbs tremble.

It was then, Zoro decided, that he began to think of Sanji as his.

_I can't take it any longer  
But my will is getting stronger  
And I think I know just what I have to do  
I can't waste another minute  
After all that I've put in it  
I've given you my best  
Why does she get the best of you  
So next time you find  
You wanna leave her bed for mine_

The cook didn't give up his woman, and Zoro was too uneasy with the situation and his feelings to ask. The number of times the blonde disappeared with a stranger decreased, and his flirting with everything that had breasts eased. The swordsman figured it was the best he was going to get, so he settled for it.

They landed on an island not long after they departed from Thriller Bark. It started out well enough, but tension soon ran high when Nami and Robin ran into some former members of Arlong's Crew. Apperantly they blamed the red-haired navigator for their downfall, and communicated this feeling through their fists and weapons. Livid, the Strawhats marched out, ready to mete out punishment to those who dared hurt their nakama. Revenge was swift and efficiently executed, and all soon returned to the ship to see how Chopper was doing with the two woman's wounds.

That night, on his way to bed, Zoro heard something he was sure he wasn't meant to. He recognized the voice immediately, would know the person it belonged to even if he was drugged and half-dead. That deep, reasoning tone he'd heard a thousand times in serious situations.

"I love you, Nami-san."

Zoro turned around and went the other way.

_Why don't you stay  
I'm up off my knees  
I'm so tired of being lonely  
You can't give me what I need  
When she begs you not to go  
There is one thing you should know  
I don't have to live this way  
Baby, why don't you stay, yeah_

That night, when Sanji went looking for him for another midnight romp, Zoro would only meet that blue, blue eye and shake his head wordlessly. The cook frowned, not comprehending what he was getting at. The swordsman took a step back, his eyes never leaving that confused blue one. He shook his head again, his throat tight with unshed tears.

_No more_, he thought, hoping the other man would get it; wouldn't make him say it out loud. _I can't do this any more._ Zoro spun on his heels and walked away, half-hoping the cook would give chase, would protest and talk some sense into the "dumbass marimo".

He didn't.

* * *

**I don't have a beta for anything other than my HP fics, so logically this is unbeta'd. **

**Be kind. Flames and harsh reviews harm far more than they help.**


End file.
